cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
World Task Force
* Fark (link) |forumurl = http://www.worldtaskforce.com |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = :Sanctioned - 27 JUL 09 : Lost Sanction - 23 DEC 09 : Regained Sanction due rule change 29 APR 12 |statsdate = October 8, 2013 |totalnations = 148 |totalstrength = 14,566,774 |avgstrength = 98,424 |totalnukes = 2,068 |rank = 2 |score = 53.25 }} The World Task Force is a sanctioned alliance and was made by four Cyber Nations players in early June 2006. After small random discussion at first, it became apparent that the alliance should become a reality. The increasing amounts of random wars started by rogue nations, as well as the great war that rocked Cyber Nations, originally conceived as a means of protection and further advancement, it finally now has started to come to fruition. There are no requirements regarding team color, government, or religion choice in game to be a member. We are a peaceful alliance, and our main goal is to protect our members and help everyone grow quickly. The World Task Force does not engage in IRC or Cyber Nations Forums politics. Government Currently, major issues are voted upon by members in the Polling Booth Forum; majority wins. Other more minor issues are discussed by active members on the forums, with the issue being resolved with a democratic consensus among the members (the lack of a charter allows for much flexibility and issue are resolved quickly). Military issues are decided by the appropriate officials. The World Task Force has a military divided into four platoons and the Sentinel Assembly. In addition, the Foreign Relations Department helps the World Task Force establish and maintain friendship with other alliances through diplomacy. The two main government programs for new nation growth are the Accelerated Building Program and the Big Brother and Big Sister Program, which deals with sending aid to younger nations and provides them with guidance. The World Task Force is an alliance run by its members, for its members. Much like the story of The Knights of the Round Table, no one nation shall rise or stand above the rest. Decisions are based on what the majority of the alliance members feel is best for their alliance. The Charter of the World Task Force There is at this time no official charter. While the standard ideas apply that we are a Peaceful Alliance, we are here to protect one another and form a means of stability and added enjoyment to Cyber Nations. Membership is open to all and a switch in team color is not necessary. Aggression in war by our members is not tolerated. If you declare a war with no real reason you are on your own and subject to removal from the alliance. No aid will be given to members who pursue war. If war has been declared on you, and you are not the aggressor, then your nation can expect to receive aid in any form possible. When you become a member of The World Task Force you can expect protection from your fellow members... but remember, the same is expected of you. Anyone refusing aid to their fellow alliance members should expect to answer to the rest of the alliance. Application to the World Task Force To apply to the World Task Force, simply register on the WTF forums and file an application in the appropriate area. See also Category:World Task Force